Love-Hate Heartbreak (English)
by Annie-Pll
Summary: What if Emily was in love with his worst enemy? What if Alison too? A story of love and hate begins to develop between the two Liars and ... someone else. A dangerous love triangle filled with betrayal, cruelty, reproach, nightmares, evil and most of all: Love and Hate.
1. DistrActions

**Hello! Well, someone asked me to do this fic in English so I try translated it. Thanks, Emily. Remember, I'm Spanish and I'm only studying Englis. Sorry if it's not right or something. Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Emily was swimming in the water like a lightning, breaking her own record, while the rest of the female team was cheering up her from the outside. She was tired after so many races but her strength couldn't disappoint her. It was the classification and she needed to swim in the last position in the relay race because she was convinced that if she did that, the team would win against the others high schools.<p>

She was almost finishing when something under the water distracted her and she hit her hand against the edge. She pulled the head of the water and she protected the damaged hand with the other one. It was really hurt. She looked all over the pool to search the cause of her accident.

- Emily, are you ok? –screamed the coach from the outside –Are you hurt?

- Just a little –answered she getting out of the pool –I saw...It doesn't matter.

- Well, congratulations. In spite of the crash, you will be the last in the race. This year, we're going to win.

All the girls surrounded Emily and they started to jump and scream. They were very excited with the chance of winning the championship. The dark-haired was excited too but she still was worried about the thing she saw and she couldn't stop looking at the pool.

When the coach sent them to the showers, Emily was shocked seeing who was getting out of the water and was shaking off the head. It was Noel Kahn. He was the person who she saw under the water before.

- The boys in the male team have to practise too –Paige appeared next to her, frightening her –We have to share the pool with them.

- Yes...

Emily was barely listening to her. Noel had gone out of the pool and was walking on the edge touching his hair. She hadn't seen him since...New York. When he helped Alison. Now, he had come back to the Rosewood High like if it were normal and that confused her.

She went into the locker room and prepared he stuff to go to the shower. She stayed under the water so long and when she left, there were nobody. The water calmed her down. It was like if all the problems disappeared. She got the clean clothes from the locker and left the towel over one of the bench while she was getting dressed. She hadn't time to put something on when she heard a noise. It was just a door closing in somewhere. She took a deep breath and carried on dressing.

She was already dressed from the waist down and she was preparing to buckle her bra when somebody was faster than her and did it. Instinctively, she jumped and turned throwing a punch to the air.

- Hey! Careful! –the boy avoided it and smiled –You're going to hurt somebody.

- What are you doing here? –exclaimed her covering up.

- Relax, it's not the first time that I see a girl naked –he looked her up and down licking his lips –Although I have never seen one who was so hot.

- Hey! My eyes are up here –she crossed her arms angrily –Noel, what are you doing here?

- I just came to know how is Alison. I haven't seen her since...well, New York and we haven't talked about what happened there. I'm worried.

- You? Worrying about someone that is not…you? I don't know why but I don't believe you.

- You don't know me, little brunette.

- I know you enough. If you care about Alison, go and talk to her. And now, get out of here!

Noel raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously before he left. Emily felt a shiver running through her back when he did and she hurried up dressing and got out of the locker room.

When she went out to the street, Noel and his friends were laughing and Emily sighed thinking that they were idiots. He looked at her and winked. "And you're the most idiot", she thought. Her mom took her with the car before going to work so she had to walk back to her house. She didn't like that because it gave her so much time to think.

Emily hadn't walk too much when a car followed her slowly. She recognized Noel inside, rolling down the window.

- I'm going to Alison's house, can I take you there? –he asked.

- No, I prefer walking –she lied.

- Come on, you live in the same street –smiled he –You must be tired and you'll be there sooner. Come on, don't be silly. I'm not going to eat you...if you don't let me.

Emily wanted to get him lost because he was stupid but he stopped the car and get down to open the door. It was weird his being so nice. Even so, she didn't trust him and less knowing he was helping Alison.

She sat suspiciously in the passenger's seat and put on the seatbelt without looking at him. After a moment of awkward silence, Noel put his playlist and Emily resisted to no sing aloud her favorite song. "Just one more hit and then we're through. 'Cause you could never love me back. Cut every tie I have to you. 'Cause your love's a fucking drug but I need it so bad. Yeah you're worse than nicotine", was singing in his head.

- If you don't like, you can change it –said Noel looking at the road.

- No, it's fine.

She was dying to sing it like when she was alone in her car but she didn't want him to know that they had something in common. Then, exactly when they were arriving at her home, it started to sound another one of her favorites and she was quite surprised. She have never thought that Noel Kahn listened to that type of songs and less the ones who talk about loving someone and don't be love by that person.

- Here we are –smiled he –I'll be at the end of the street if you need me.

- Thanks for the ride. Why am I supposed to need you?

- I don't know. Just if you are bored alone in your house.

He had ruined the moment when she started to think that he wasn't idiot. She looked at him with an unfriendly face and closed the car's door. She got into the house while she was hearing the car getting away. She was curious about what he going to speak with Alison.

- Spencer –she called her friend –Where are you?

- I'm in the Brew with Toby. What's going on?

- Noel is going to talk to Alison. I don't know about what but I don't like it. He seemed to be really interested.

- How do you know it?

- He went into the locker room and told it to me.

- Wait, what?

- It doesn't matter. We have to know what he said to her.

- I'm going. Call the others.

She did it. In less than twenty minutes, Spencer, Hanna and Aria were in her house arguing about Noel's interest in Alison.

- I think that they have an affair.

- Shut up, Hanna! –exclaimed Emily –Alison and Noel? That is stupid.

- We don't know how much time they have been together since she disappeared –mentioned Aria admitting that Hanna was right –Maybe...

- ¡No! That's impossible –she refused to believe it –I'm sure he only helped her.

- Whatever they are, why Noel was helping Alison? –doubted Spencer –I thought that he hated her. It has no sense.

- When have we understood something that Alison has done? –mentioned Aria –Maybe they are just playing us.

When the four girls went out of Emily's house, they saw Noel passing by with the car and went to Alison's house. The girl opened the door taking down the shirt and Emily's heart jumped out of her chest when she imagined Alison "enjoying Noel's company".

- What's going on? –she didn't seem worried.

- We know that Noel has been here –answered Spencer –What did he want?

- Nothing, know how am I –the blonde shrugged her shoulders –He isn't as bad as you think.

- I think I should go –said Aria looking her phone –My mom is in home.

- I'm going with you –nodded Hanna –It's late.

Emily didn't want to stay alone with Alison. She was sure that the blonde would tell her how wonderful was Noel and she would admitted that they were dating or something. Emily went back home and waited for his mother to come back to make the dinner. She was exhausted because of the practice so she went early to bed and fell asleep immediately.

_Then, Noel unbuttoned the shirt kissing every part of her body while he was uncovering it. She took off his t-shirt and caressed his chest while he got rid of her bra with ability. Noel took her by the waist and threw her into the bed to place himself on her slowly. He kissed her passionately, playing with her tongue and making her melt in the desire. He took off her trousers and the rest of the clothes while she unbuttoned his jeans and took down the zip. Noel smiled and she bit her lower lip taking of his jeans. He separated her legs carefully and got into them causing a shiver in her back. The girl grabbed his shoulders firmly while he was grazing her breasts. She desired him. She couldn't wait more. Noel got into her slowly and looked at her. She grizzled and he started to move the hip against her body, each time faster until he caught a good rhythm. She sink her nails into his skin and surrounded her waist with her legs. While he was penetrating her, both screamed and enjoyed the pleasure of feeling their bodies. She was about to reach the climax when…_

Emily woke up swearing and remembered the dream.

- Alison –she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Is clear enough? Please, tell me in a review because I'm trying to do my best. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Noel's bAd habit

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews. I really enjoy reading them. As you know, I have to translated this fic but I do it happily. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She was clearly seeing the images of her dream. Alison and Noel making love. She didn't know why but this upset her. If she found one of them in that moment, probably she would slap them. Despite the fact that she didn't want to think about it, there was the possibility of them being together and that made her angry.<p>

- God! –exclaimed standing up of the bed.

She went to the bathroom and she washed her face. After, she looked at herself in the mirror a few seconds.

- Yes, sure, Emily, with Noel Kahn.

The reflection that the mirror gave to her was herself, tired and saying no with the head to her own words. Emily came back to her room and she looked at the clock. Four A.M. She lied down in the bed but she only spun around and around with those images in his mind.

When it was six o'clock and she wasn't able to fall asleep, she got up and she put on the clothes of the Rosewood Sharks to go out and run. It was a bit dark because the sun was barely rising and there were nobody in the streets. She run and run to forget, with loud music until she was tired and started to walk to the nearest park. Nevertheless, she regretted it when she arrived. When she sat down in one of the benches, she realized she wasn't alone. The selfsame Noel Kahn was doing push-ups in the grass, shirtless. Then, he stand up, saw her and got close to her.

- Wow! Emily Fields, what are you doing here so early? –he smiled.

- I was running –answered she frostily.

- It's two of us then –he was still having that smile that made her nervous.

The brunette couldn't avoid that he was covered in sweat and that made his torso shine. Emily didn't stop watching him until he sat down next to her.

- Do you mind if I rest next to you before come back and take a shower? –he asked.

- First, you're already sit and second, the park isn't mine. You can sit down wherever you want.

- Dou you know that you can be really disagreeable? Maybe you're just with me but…

- I am like that –interrupted she.

- I don't believe you. Anyway I know you don't like me. I don't know why but one day you will tell me.

- I doubt it.

Emily stood up and started to walk. Noel followed her and grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

- I know that you dreamed with me.

- What? –she looked him scared.

- I said, sorry if I offended you.

"Perfect. Now, I imagine things", she thought. Emily blamed the lack of sleep but then she realized that it could be the fact that she couldn't stand Noel and the stupid idea of…Alison…No!

Emily run to her house constantly looking back in case the boy was following her but he didn't. She took a shower and last more under the water with the excuse that Noel touched her. She dressed up and went back for a breakfast.

- Emily, if you don't eat faster, you'll be late –said her mother –What's up with you? You're really absent-minded.

She wasn't absent-minded, she was just trying not to remember the dream. During the first lesson, miss Montgomery called attention to her and so did her friends but when she entered the class, she saw Alison passing, laughing with Noel and she couldn't get them out of her mind. She was wondering what they were laughing at.

- Emily! Come back to the Earth –Spencer moved the fork in front of her face –Today you're away with the fairies.

- Sorry, I'm thinking about…Alison with Noel.

- Still with that? –Hanna rolled the eyes –Like if you were jealous. Furthermore, we're talking about something more important…Have you notice how perfectly Alison has fitted in again?

Hanna stopped talking when Alison came to them. The blonde sat down and looked at them like suspecting that they didn't talk.

- What were you talking about? –she asked.

- What do you have with Noel? –questioned Emily.

- Nothing, it's a good friend. He helped me to stay alive, remember?

Emily looked away. Unfortunately, her eyes were to the table where Kahn was having lunch with his lacrosse friends. It annoyed her but she admired that the guy was able to be in two teams at the same time and he had time for parties. She ended really tired with every practice of the Sharks and arrived home not feeling like doing something.

Noel was talking with Mike Montgomery about a match or a race. When he looked at Mike, Noel realized that Emily was staring at him and he smiled and winked. She hated him doing that like if she were the only girl in the world for him. She knew that he did it to all the girls and she considered him idiot because of that.

- He's not as bad as you think –said Alison.

- That sounds familiar to me –furrowed her brow –I don't care about what you say, I still don't believe a single word that he says.

After the lessons, Emily went into the high school's pool to practice like she had never done this before. She swam at full speed like always and she ended really tired as always. After finished, she stayed to watched the other girls but they weren't so enthusiastic about the practice.

- They are like hens –Paige sat down next to her in the edge of the pool –All of them are going after him like if he were the only rooster.

Emily, who was looking at the water, saw all the girls drooling around Noel Kahn while he stirred his wet hair.

- He went out the pool and they run to him –continued Paige –Probably he has been with all of them. Idiots…

- Yes, idiots…

- Ok, ok, I have to go –Noel put them aside –Bye.

Passing next to Emily and Paige, he winked again. The brunette rolled her eyes and the other one just repeated a word "idiot".

Emily was so tired but she didn't want to go home so she decided to keep herself busy and she got on a static bike in the gym. The song that she listened on Noel's car the night before, sounded in her ears at the same moment that he was coming in. "What a coincidence!", she though. He stared at her, wave at her with the head and sat down in one of the weight equipment. They were face to face but they didn't look each other. Looking out of the corner of her eye, Emily saw him putting his headphones and starting with the exercise. She didn't pay so much attention to him and kept concentrated in the bike.

Emily got off the bike when the outside was completely dark and the moonlight came in through the windows. Kahn had changed the piece of equipment many times but she stayed at the bike more than an hour. They both went out together and walked to the showers. The janitor stopped them.

- I'm so sorry, lady, but I have just washed the females' locker room –he said to Emily –You will have to come into the men's.

Luckily, she caught her sport bag. Nevertheless, Noel was there and when she realized that, she thought it was better to take the shower at home but she remembered that, after nine p.m., her mother used to cut off the hot water because they didn't need it. Emily didn't want to submerge in cold water.

She entered in the men's locker room and went to explain to Noel. He was getting his stuff from the locker and he got scared when he saw her in there. He took off the headphones and Emily repeated what the janitor said to her.

- It doesn't matter, we can share –he shrugged his shoulders –Do you want to go first?

She said nothing. Emily took her towel and the rest of the bath stuff and walked to the showers. There was little light in there, it almost looked like a horror movie. She showered quickly without stop keeping an eye on the door in case that the idiot though about come in.

Emily went out of the shower and she covered up with the towel. She couldn't believe it. She had forgotten her clothes in her locker at the locker room. The janitor told her the bad news and she had forgotten the clothes. She swore a thousand times and went out of the showers feigning normality.

When Noel disappeared, she stuck her head out to the hallway. The janitor was still there and she couldn't go out with the towel. She had no option but ask Noel for help. She walked to the lockers again to wait for him. He went out the showers putting on the towel in his waist and stepped back with the hand in the heart.

- You scared me! –he exclaimed –I thought that you have already left.

- I can't –she said.

- Why? –he doubted –And why aren't you dressed?

- My clothes…are in my locker –she cleared her throat embarrassed –I need you to go for it.

- Me? Are you really asking me to help you?

- You're such an idiot! There is no other people here! The janitor is out there and I'm not going out only with a towel.

- Yes, it's better that you don't go out there like that. The man is a bit old and probably he will have a heart attack seeing you. I almost had one, if it wasn't because of the towel…

Emily took one of her trainers and threw it to him. Noel covered up his chest with both hands to not get hurt.

- Ok, ok, there is no need of getting like that –he said picking up the trainer on the floor –Let me get dress first.

- Hurry up or I'll freeze.

Noel put on the underwear and took of the towel in his waist without care about Emily watching him. She felt the red burning in her cheeks but she didn't stop looking at him.

- This is enough, don't you get freeze –commented the boy –Combination?

- Emm… -she couldn't think about numbers in that moment –Twenty-one, five, eleven.

- I'll be right back in a minute, don't move from here.

When he said those last words, she thought that he was idiot again and she wanted to shout at him.

- Hey! I told you not to go in!

- Sorry –Noel entered running in the locker room –I swear that he has threatened me with the mop.

- You deserve it –she laughed.

- Why? Besides I have rescued your clothes…I don't get it. Here you have.

For one moment, while she was picking up her clothes to get dressed, she forgot that the underwear was in there and she thanked him. Nevertheless, when she was about to get dressed, she remembered that and she turned red like a tomato.

The boy put on his t-shirt and sat down in one of the bench to put his trainers on. Emily looked at him, waiting until he noticed that she wanted privacy. Noel stared at her tying his shoelaces and he opened the mouth.

- Sorry –he apologized and spun around.

She spun around too and started to dressed watching him on the top of her shoulder. But in a moment of distraction, he stood up and fastened her bra again.

- You're getting a really bad habit –she got angry.

- I just wanted to help –he laughed –I like to help pretty girls.

- Idiot…Turn around again. I haven't finished dressing up.

- What happen if I don't want to?

- I…I…I don't care! Don't do it.

- I won't.

Emily felt really uncomfortable with him looking while she pulled her pants up and she tried not to lose the eye contact with him.

- Let me, I can help with that too.

Noel got close to her all that he could and snatched the jean's button out of her hands. Emily was completely paralyzed while he buttoned it sensually and pulled up the zipper slowly, grazing her private parts. A shiver gave her goosebumps. Then, the boy separated from her with a strong look like the one of a bad guy and bended down to finish tying his shoelaces. The brunette stayed completely unmoving for a few seconds and then she put on her t-shirt quickly just in case that he look again.

Emily didn't say anything and went out of the men's locker room like Alice chasing the white rabbit in Wonderland. Luckily, she had taken her own car and was in home before she realized that she shared a really hot moment with Noel Kahn.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you thin? Do you like it? Comment if you want and please, tell me if there is something wrong. I'm trying to do my best. Happy weekend!<strong>


	3. The truth pArty

**Hi! Sorry I'm a bit late with this chapter but I have been busy with university and other things.**

* * *

><p>Every time that she remembered the gentleness with which Noel buttoned her jeans and the warmth of his hand, Emily felt the heat in her face. She was doing her homework when Spencer came into her room.<p>

- Hi –she greeted her and sat down in the bed –How was the practice?

- Fine, fine –Emily tried to seem confident.

- Good. You know? This afternoon while you were in the water, Alison came to my house. Hanna and Aria were there and we three have achieved Alison telling us the truth.

- The truth about why she pretended to be dead? –Emily was excited.

- No, the truth about Noel. It seems that he didn't help her only. The fact is that, do you remember the party that Ian gave? That in which Alison made Noel's girlfriend to split up with him. Well, a little later, Noel went to talk to Alison about that and they slept together.

From that moment, Emily stopped listening the rest of the story until Spencer said that they stopped meeting.

- After the funeral, Alison came back to Noel –carried on the brown-headed –But he refused to sleep with her because he was in love with another girl. So he helped her unselfishly. Alison sais that he didn't confirm it but it was one of us. Do you think he meant Aria?

Emily didn't believe anything. She was too traumatized with the news. Alison had slept with Noel. "Probably many times", her own mind tried to hurt her more.

- Emily? Hello?

- What? –she shook the head and looked at Spencer.

- Are you ok?

- Yes, yes, I was just thinking about if he meant…Aria. I'm sure.

- I don't think so. Alison didn't seem sure about that. Anyway, who the hell knows what is happening in Noel's head?

- Nothing good, sure.

That night, she dreamed again with the scene of Alison and Noel having sex. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw it and she couldn't stand it. Like the day she went out to run. While passing in front of the park, she stopped and stared at the bench where they had been sitting and suddenly something impacted with her and she fell down.

- Sorry, are you ok? –the boy gave her a hand.

- Yes –she said while standing up –Mike, what are you doing here? It's early.

- I came for a coffees –he answered showing the tray –Noel is helping me to organize my birthday and he run out of fuel.

- Your birthday?

- Yes, it's this Saturday. I thought that Aria has invited you. Anyway, I hope all of you to come. We're going to play games, there is going to be drinks, food, music…

- Yes, sure. Count on me.

Emily was confused about him inviting them but he looked really happy. When she arrived to the high school, she asked Aria about the party:

- Oh, yeah! I forgot it –she put her hand in the head –You're all invited. You too, Alison.

- Invited to what? –doubted she arriving next to them.

- My brother's birthday party –answered Aria –It's in Noel Kahn's cabin. Lately, they seem to be the best friends in the world and he offered that to Mike.

- A party –smiled Alison –Good, I miss them. We're going, right?

They looked at each other and said yes. Not because of Alison but because they needed to relax a little bit and it was Aria's brother party. What could go bad?

That Saturday in the night, the five girls came into Kahn's cabin like if they have never been in a party before. All turned to watch them, mainly Alison.

- Aria! –Mike hugged his sister –Come in. We were about to start the truth game and we need three people. Is someone up for it?

- Not me –denied Hanna.

- Neither do I –said Aria –I don't like those games.

- I guess it's going to be Emily, Spencer and Alison.

Mike sat down in the couch next to Noel.

- You're only two –noticed Spencer.

- Yep, two versus three. Nobody wanted to play.

- So you don't need me –Emily stood up.

- Where are you going, little brunette? Stay –it sounded almost like a plea by Noel.

- Let her, Noel –smiled Alison –Emily doesn't like this games.

- You know what? I'm staying –she said a bit angry –It will be fun.

With everybody looking at them, they set up the rules…Alison's of course. According to her, some things would make it more interesting like leaving a piece of clothing when they refused to answer.

- Who's first? –asked Mike excited.

- Me –Alison came early –Noel, who were you in love with?

- I'm not going to answer that.

- Then, you know –the blonde raised an eyebrow.

- This is ridiculous! –told Emily.

- Do you want to take off something instead of him? –Alison smiled deviously.

Emily opened the mouth but she kept quiet and said "no" with the head. Noel took off her trainers and Alison stared at him disappointed.

- My turn –said Mike –Emm…Alison! Are you really gay as they say?

- I prefer not to answer –she said taking off her shoes –Next.

- Me –Spencer thought a second –Mike, why are you Noel's friend?

- It's the best guy I know –answered he –You turn, Noel.

- Emily –she almost could see him licking his lips mentally –How are you going with the practice?

All looked at him amazed. They thought that he was going to pull out some personal stuff but he didn't. The most amazed was Emily because she believed that he was going to ask something like "Did you like it?" or "What happened in the locker room?".

- Emm…fine –she answered a bit surprised.

- That's a weir question! –said Mike –You turn, Emily.

- Noel, have you been with Alison once?

- I don't talk about my sexual life.

- You know what you have to do –Alison crossed her legs and watched attentively.

Noel took off his shirt and some girls overexcited and sighed. Emily turned around to see them as they were crazy. Mike elbowed his friend raising the eyebrows and smiled roguishly. Noel didn't averted the eyes from Emily.

- Don't you think that I'm going to have mercy because you threw away your question –said the brunette accommodating herself.

The boy only smiled. When it was Alison's turn again, she asked the same thing and Noel had to take off his pants. He did it with all normality and Mike asked Spencer some stupid thing about her sister. Then, she asked Noel why did he help Alison.

- I like to help people –he answered –My turn. Alison, have you ever have feelings for Emily?

- And you for Aria? –exclaimed the blonde.

- Alison, you didn't answer and you took Emily's turn –said Mike.

The blonde started to take off the jacket with confidence, smiling when she saw that she had more clothes to take off and Noel only had the underwear. All the people looked at them, waiting for him to take it off but instead of that, he answered:

- I loved Aria thinking about another girl.

- We better stop it here –Mike stood up –Looked at him, poor, he hasn't got more clothes.

- Who were you thinking on? –Alison carried on asking.

- Emily –Noel didn't thought about it.

Alison smiled deviously and with satisfaction while Emily were paralyzed and Aria opened up her eyes as much as she could.

- What? –was the only thing that the swimmer could said.

Noel was already buttoning his jeans. He took his shirt and left the room. Emily stayed seated for a few but she finally followed him looking for an explanation. Alison laughed out loud.

- Why are you laughing? –asked Spencer.

- I already knew it.

"It's Alison, she always know everything", thought Emily getting away. She followed the boy upstairs and lost sight of him. She could find him in the last of the rooms in which she looked. He was looking outside through the window.

- Noel…

- It's funny seeing how all enjoy in a party that you have organized except you.

The brunette got closer and looked through the window too. A few boys ran into the soil path while other boys were kissing some girls. Noel laughed and that scared her a little bit. Was he mad? Emily put her hand in his shoulder but he turned around and went to sit in the bed. That annoyed her but she breathed deeply and sat down next to him.

- Why did you say that? –se asked.

- We were playing the truth game, weren't we?

- But…

Emily didn't know what to say. Noel seemed to talking completely seriously.

- I knew that Alison was about to do something like that –smiled the boy –It's so typical in her…

- It's Alison.

Noel stood up and walked to the door.

- Where are you going? –doubted she.

- I'm going to finish the party, it's late.

The brunette stayed there seated. She didn't know if he was kidding or not. The music stopped and she could see cars leaving through the window.

- Fuck! You scared me! –exclaimed Noel turning on the light –The others asked me where were you and I said to them that you have left.

- I came into Aria's car! –she stood up quickly.

- Calm down, I'll take you home. Let me close the windows and doors.

- I'm going to help you so we can finish earlier.

Each of them went to one side of the cabin and let it locked. They met in the main door and Emily waited for Noel to closed it, covering her arms with the hands. It was freezing and Aria took her jacket in the car.

- Here –Noel gave her his jacket.

- Thanks.

While she was putting it on, he finished closing the door and opened his car. They both got into the car and kept quiet until Emily's phone sounded.

"Noel? Seriously , Emily? He was Alison's first. –A".

- What's up? –he asked.

- Nothing –she answered swallowing –My…My mum is going to come late tonight.

That was true but she already knew it. Emily didn't know how to avoid telling him about –A, watching them, finding out everything…as always.

- Here we are –the boy stopped the car.

- Noel…could you stay until my mother comes back? Please…

-A had really scared her and she didn't want to be alone in case –A thought about appearing in the house. He/ She already have it done before-

- Emm…if you want –the boy seemed to be confused –There is no problem.

They came into the Fields' house and the brunette offered him something to drink. He rejected it and sat down in the sofa.

- I'm going to take a shower –said Emily –If you need something, tell me.

She went up to her room and entered the bathroom, undressing. Emily grabbed her shoulder and stretched the neck because she felt some tension. The water started to fall over her and she felt better.

When she was rinsing the foam, she felt a breeze and the glass moved. Emily found herself in front of Noel, naked. She turned around and turned her back to him covering her body with the hands.

- What the hell are you doing here? –she yelled.

- I need something –he answered –You.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope so. Because I didn't uploaded last weekend I'm going to upload another chapter after this so probably you will read it continually. Let me a review if you have something to say. See you.<strong>


	4. Don't blAme the gAme

**Hi! As I promise in the last one, I was going to upload two chapters because I didn't uploaded last weekend so this is the second one. Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>- Noel! Get out of my shower! –Emily shouted.<p>

- What if I don't want to? –he got closer to her.

She had no more space to get away from him. She was completely stuck in the wall and he kept moving forward her until they we're totally stuck.

- Get out of here. I'm not going to repeat it.

Noel put a wet lock of hair aside the shoulder and kissed it gently. Emily shivered and swallowed. The boy put the hands in her waist and turned her back. He kissed her with so much passion that her stomach knocked over and she felt butterflies inside. Moreover, they both got hotter with the touch.

- Noel, stop…

In fact, she didn't want him to do it and he knew it so he didn't do it. Noel pushed her gently against the wall and immobilized her hands above her head. Then, she turned the situation around and it was him who was against the wall.

- Emily…

His hands stayed in the air and the brunette put them into her waist while she kissed him. Their tongues found each other into her mouth and fought to stay one on top of the other but Noel's controlled the situation. The water fell over their naked bodies without stop until Emily sneezed.

- Ok, the shower is over –said Noel cutting off the water –The last thing I want it's that you catching a cold.

She went out and, with her bath robe on, opened the closet's door to catch something.

- Towel? –she asked.

- Yes, I don't want to drench your bed when we get in –he answered catching it.

- Who said that we're going to get into the bed?

- But I thought that…

Emily was already in her room. Noel followed her and found her laying sideways in the bench she had next to the window.

- No bed –she said roguishly.

The boy got closer smiling and laid over her but Emily pushed him and he fell down to the floor. Then, she put her foot in his chest.

- Where do you think you're going? –she looked so bad in that moment.

- Emily…

- You're going to wear down my name –she laughed with maliciousness.

- I have a really good view from here but..

Noel caught her foot and attracted it to kiss her leg. He went kissing every single centimeter of her body until they were face-to-face. Emily was about to kiss him but Noel grabbed her waist, turned around and flopped into the bench, sitting her on his legs. The brunette made sure that she wasn't going to fall putting an ankle over the other one and pushing the boy's waist with the legs.

- Careful with which you're doing, Kahn –Emily bit her lower lip.

Noel shook his head "no" and separated her lips to kiss them. When he separated himself from her, he captured her lower lip with a bite.

- If you do it, it's not funny –he smiled before kissing her again.

- Well, do it yourself –she dared him.

- I have a better idea.

Noel shook her off and stood up in front of her. Then he took off the towel which was rolled in his waist and raised an eyebrow. Emily looked him up and down and started to blush. He smiled and got closer to her slowly to take off her towel.

When she was naked and he stared at her perfect body, they heard the door opening and Mrs. Fields announcing her arriving.

- Shit! –exclaimed Emily –Get out of here!

Noel picked up her jeans from the floor and put them on in a hurry. He took the rest of his clothes and went down the stairs with Emily. She came into the living room to distract her mom while the boy was leaving.

- Hi, mom –the brunette looked the door –How was your day?

- Nice, daughter, and yours?

- Fine, fine –she said nervously.

- Did you heard the door?

- What? No, I didn't. no.

Pam Fields shrugged her shoulders and Emily sighed relieved. She came back to her room to put on the pajamas without stop thinking about Noel. She was really surprised of what she has done. She wasn't like that and even less with…Noel Kahn. Did she like him? No, probably it was only a moment of weakness because he had said that he thought about her when he was with Aria. Moreover, that look full of desire in the shower, that sensation of having him in her hands, completely in his knees…

She fell asleep imagine what her friends would think if she made out with Noel and she even dreamed with that. She was surrounded by her friends, happy and without –A, and with he taking her by the hand. When Emily woke up, she has already forgotten it but she had a smile in her face that disappeared when she realized what happened the night before.

After a quick shower, she opened the closet to choose the clothes she would wear. Basically, she picked it up thinking about what would make Noel Kahn grovel to her sticking out his tongue like a little dog. Emily chose a really, really short jeans, a white shirt with three buttons in neckline and a black leather jacket that she combined with high heels boots. That day was a little bit cloudy and she knew that she was going to freeze but she didn't care.

- Emily…Wow! –Spencer stared at her up and down –You're…

- So hot –ended Hanna.

The others looked at her and she stayed indifferent.

- Thanks, I guess –she smiled –It's the first thing I got from the closet.

When she looked at Alison, she looked at her like she wanted to eat her right there but there was something more…suspicion. Alison had that look like saying "I know you're lying" that scared her.

The came into the high school and Emily went to her locker where, just in front, Noel Kahn was talking to Mike. When he saw her passing by, he stopped talking and swallowed. She turned around to open her locker and pick up her books.

- I'll be right back –Noel said to Mike.

He moved closer to her and rested in the locker next to hers. Emily raised an eyebrow and looked him out of the corner of her eye.

- Wow! Emily, what happened to you this morning? –he asked so nervous –You're…

- It's the first thing I picked up from the closet –interrupted she –You just came to say that to me, Kahn?

- I…no, no, I came to…I'm sorry about yesterday –he stuttered –Sometimes I'm a little impulsive.

- I have to go to class –she walked to the classroom –I like impulsiveness.

Noel stayed stick to the locker with his mouth open, looking at her up and down. Emily breathed deeply when she sat down in her place. She had well repressed that giggle that rose inside her. She had perfectly handled the situation, unnerving Noel Kahn, making him look her full of desire…Noel Kahn apologized to her! That was such a triumph.

- Congratulations, Emily –Alison sat down next to her –They have called the janitor because of you.

- Because of me? –she was surprised.

- Yes, because of the river of drool that Noel left when he saw you –What have you done to him?

- Me? Nothing. He just apologized to me because of yesterday although it was your fault.

Emily stared at Alison quite angry but she laughed and looked ahead. Deep down, she should have thanked her because she had discovered a power over Noel Kahn that she could use in the future.

The boy came into the classroom looking for her with the eyes and when he found her, he crashed with Mr. Fitz.

- I'm sorry –he said and all the people laughed.

- Sit down, Mr. Kahn –Fitz looked at him really angry –Let's start with the lesson.

Noel sat down behind Alison and during all the lesson kept the eyes on Emily. He was making her feel really nervous and she felt the necessity of turn around a couple of time but she didn't.

In the practice Emily didn't came across him but when she passed through one of the lacrosse's fields at the exit, she saw him running fast to the goal dodging the rest of the team. He was too good at the sports but he also was too idiot.

When she went to sleep, Emily thought about the clothes she would wear the next day. She liked the effect she has caused in Noel but that part of her, that dark side recently undercover, scared her a little bit.

The next day, she did it again but the weather wasn't in favor of her causing a heart attack to the poor boy. It was pouring and it was freezing. She had no other option than wear a sweatshirt that was a bit long and slipped down her shoulder and a pair of jeans long but really tight. She changed the boots for her favorite Converse and she went to the high school, after putting on a wool hat. Emily arrived next to her friends with her most adorable smile.

- Where is Ali? –she asked.

- Inside –Aria answered –Are we going?

The four girls came in but despite all the people that were there, Emily just saw Alison talking to Noel. She wasn't talking, she was flirting with him. What she was doing? Emily stared at his face, the same face that he had the day before. Then, she looked at alison's clothes. She won, she always wins. In spite of the cold, Alison was wearing a short black dress that looked more like a long shirt, and high heels which with she was almost as tall as the boy. The blonde was cold, really cold. She was hugging herself to keep her body's hot while Emily was so hot because of the anger. She passed in front of them and came into the classroom, ignoring them. A little later, Alison came in with a lacrosse team's jacket that was too big for her and Noel came in behind her without his jacket.

- Hi, Em –Alison sat next to her –It's a bit cold today, isn't it?

- Yes, it is –Emily breathed deeply to not to shout to her.

- It wasn't that windy when I left my house but Noel is a lovely boy and he lent me his jacket. He's a gentleman.

"Alison we live in the same street! If it was windy in my house, it was too in yours, piece of…", Emily wanted to shout her but she controlled herself and looked at her with her best smile.

- Yes, yes, gentlemanliness isn't over yet –said Noel sitting behind her –By the way, good morning, Emily.

She didn't answer. If she had It done, she would have yelled to him. She was about yell everybody. During the rest of the lessons, she was mad as hell. Every time she was seeing Alison with Noel's jacket, she died of anger.

When she went to practice, she felt relieved because she hadn't to see her again but she came across Kahn in the way to the locker-room.

- Nice hat –the boy smiled.

- Thank you –she said coldly.

- I like girls with wool hats. Call me weird.

- Why are you so nice with me, Noel? –Emily suddenly stopped.

- Emm…I don't know. I am always like that? –doubted he.

- No, you're not.

- Well, I don't know. Maybe I want to get along well with you, Emily –he was starting to get angry –But if you don't want, I won't talk to you and that's all.

- What happened the other night is not going to be repeated, Kahn. You caught me unprepared and you surprised me. That's all. Understand?

- Calm down, it's crystal clear.

Noel left her there and came into de locker-room full of anger. Emily felt even more rage. What was supposed to mean that? How he dare to go when they were fighting? She found out what he meant when she came out of the practice and saw Noel putting his arm around Alison's shoulders and they both were laughing until they arrived to the boy's car.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I'll try to upload the new chapter this weekend if possible but I can't promise it. I have already written it in spanish and it has a big surprise that maybe you'll like. See you ASAP.<strong>


	5. ProvocAtions

**Hello! I'm back. Thanks for all the reviews. Well, enjoy this new chapter just on time.**

* * *

><p>Emily arrived to her house and ran into her room. She didn't feel like doing anything but scream. She laid down in the bed, put the pillow in her face and shout aloud until she fell asleep.<p>

The next morning, she expected to find them, taking each other hand and kissing but Noel was discussing some strategies for a match with Mike. Alison appeared after with a black skirt, a white shirt without sleeves and a red coat. And the heels that she have never forgotten. Fabulous as always. Emily looked at her own clothes. Without noticing, she carried on with the stupid game of Alison and was wearing white shorts, a blue plaid shirt and a pair of converse but she had the three buttons at the top unbuttoned.

When the girls decided to come in, Alison pushed Hanna so she could walk closer to Noel.

- Hi, Noel –the blonde smiled and winked at him.

He greeted at her with the head. Emily started to walk faster and came in quickly.

- Wow! –exclaimed Spencer taking the books out of her locker –That was so shameless.

- What? –doubt Emily.

- Noel ate you with the look. Seriously, his eyes have just lost in your legs or…in your butt.

Inside, Emily felt happy and satisfied because she had been able to make Noel look at her. She went to chemistry lesson in the laboratory with a big smile in her face. She went upstairs and came into the class. There was just one boy sitting in the last queue but he was distracted and he didn't look at her. She sat down in the second queue as always, next to the window. A group of girls came into laughing and sat down behind her. When Noel entered, the girls started to whisper and say how hot he was. Emily sighed, she was tired because all the girls were crazy about him.

Noel walked next to her in order to go to his place, at the end of the class. Emily bent to the corridor and took his hand.

- Can you sit with me? –she asked putting the face of a good girl.

He said nothing. He just left his bag in the table and sat down next to her, looking at her neckline first.

- Thanks –Emily smiled with satisfaction.

The girls behind them whispered again about how lucky was Emily and she felt powerful. The smile disappeared from her face when Alison came in fabulously and sat down in front of them. The blonde didn't say anything in a few minutes. Then, she looked at her watch and turned around.

- Noel, can you sit here for a moment? –she asked –I need to say you something.

He seethed and sat down next to her. Two seconds after, the chemistry teacher came into the class followed by the rest of the students.

- Sit down –he ordered –We're going to start the lesson.

Noel stood up to go back next to Emily.

- Where are you going, Mr. Kahn? -the teacher pointed the place next to Alison –Sit down.

Alison has done it again, she took her moment with Noel…again. She got really angry and she didn't stop looking at them the rest of the lesson. The blonde used every single opportunity to touch him. When Emily was about to explode, she was saved by the bell. She came out of the class quickly and looked for her friends but she only found Spencer.

- Emily, where is the fire? –surprised Spencer seeing her.

- ¡Ah! –she finally exploded –I can't.

- With what?

- Alison.

- What happens to Alison? –Aria appeared behind them.

- She is provoking me all the time –answered Emily –I can't no more.

- She provokes you? –Hanna walked to them –Sexually speaking or what?

- No! No like that –the brunette said "no" with the head –She is trying to make me angry all the time. She wants to make me jealous.

- Why? –doubted Aria.

- Because she is like that.

- Who are you talking about? –Alison made another fabulous apparition –Noel gave me this for you.

Emily got surprised seeing the note that Alison gave to her.

- Relax, I haven't read it –denied Alison.

She didn't believe her and she demonstrated it with a look. Emily unfolded the note and read it calmly. Nevertheless, the heart beat when she finished reading:

"We need to talk. After the practice, I'll be waiting for you outside. –N"

She didn't know about what he wanted to talk but, as he wrote that, it sounded bad. During the rest of the lessons, she didn't stop thinking about that and less when he was near.

While she was went over the corridor to the locker room, she put the shirt in a way to show a little more, just in case if she bumped into him. Inside, she was developing an intense desire and her imagination started to work:

_Emily walk over the corridor to the locker room when Noel come out of men's locker room. He wears the swimsuit and the towel rests in his shoulder. Just when they are at the same point, he pushed her against the wall and kiss her passionately. _

- _Damned and sexy provocative –he whispers at her hear –I desire you._

_A shiver crosses her body when he looks her neckline. She desires him too but she doesn't want him to know. Noel immobilizes her hands against the wall and kiss her neck, pushing his waist against hers. His hands grab her tights and raise her without getting away. Emily ensures the position grasping to his waist with both legs and kisses him. She feels an intense heat inside when Noel bites her lip and stares at her with that look of a bad guy. She is wet and he knows it. He breaks the buttons of the shirt all at once and looks her torso with a smile. One of the boy's hand climbs slowly and borders her chest, making she thaws in whispers feeling the heat. He carries on with the kisses in the neck, goes down to her boobs and…_

- Emily, I asked you if you're not coming in –Paige looked at her very closely –You're going to be late.

She said nothing and came into the locker room to change her clothes. During all the training, she didn't stop thinking about Noel, his look, his body, in the shower and about how many he could desire her.

Emily saw him coming out of the water and going to the locker room completely wet. He was so sexy that the simple fact of looking at him, boiled her blood.

She took a shower and changed again quickly. This time, she left four buttons of the shirt unbuttoned. Noel was facing away the door. Emily thought about covering his eyes and pushing her chest against his back sensually but she regretted and touched his shoulder.

- What's up? –she asked.

- You say –he furrowed his brow.

- You are the one who wanted to talk to me –Emily noticed that he was looking at her neckline and took his face –My eyes are up here, idiot.

- It's your fault. You're distracting me.

Without losing his nerve or being careful, Noel took the buttons and started to button them. He grazed her boobs many times but Emily didn't mind it.

- What an obsession with buttoning me the clothes! –she said –The bra, the pants and now the shirt.

- If it were up to me, I would take it off but you don't let me.

- Who said I don't let you to? –Emily raised an eyebrow –You didn't say what you want.

Noel smiled deviously and whispered just two single words in her ear: "Love you". Emily thawed and had to make a great effort to not to sigh deeply right there.

- I meant the note –she cleared her throat.

- Which note? –he doubted.

- The one I gave to you –Alison appeared behind them smiling –I knew that you couldn't resist the notes.

- What do you want, Alison? –Emily crossed her arms with a long face.

- I thought that it was clear –the blonde got serious.

Emily noticed that she had her clothes changed. Alison was sexier and more provocative. Noel noticed that too and couldn't take his eyes off her. That annoyed Emily and she got closer to him until one of her boobs touched his arm. He contained his breath. Alison continued the game and swung in front of him showing a little more of leg.

- Enough! Please –begged Noel after Emily unbuttoned de shirt again –You're making me sick.

- I wouldn't say sick, exactly –mentioned Alison looking at his inner thigh –You're hot, Noel.

- Stop playing with me, both of you –he said covering up –Please, I'm going to explode.

- Then, let's make you explode –the blonde took Emily by the arm.

Alison attracted her and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Let's make it fun and carry on with the game? I don't know, I'll think about it. Leave review if you want and see you.<strong>


End file.
